Zuko 12: Fusion
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: AU Ranma and Genma are fugitives of the fire Nation, Ranma is engaged to Toph, Katara, and Azula,and Genma meets the business end of bladearang...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar and Ranma belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

**Zuko ½ : Book 1 "fusion"**

**Written by Gabriel R. Lopez**

Previously on Avatar...

* * *

"AHA! The infamous training ground Jusenkeyo. Alright boy, pull that finger out of your nose and get ready to fight." A tubby man wearing an old eastern fire nation uniform, with a blue bandanna, and a pair of glasses got into a fighting stance. 

"Prepare to loose old man!!!" The boy was barefoot, balancing on one of the poles, wearing a red silk shirt, golden bracers with intricately carved fire symbols, and a black pair of pants. A large fire nation symbol adorned the back of his shirt, removing any questions from witnesses of weather the two were of the fire nation.

"Don't get cocky Ranma!" the old man growled at the boy

"Customers please! I warn you, bad idea!" the Jusenkeyo guide was scared. If these two became cursed , he had few doubts that his village would be attacked by the fire nation.

'Sploosh!'

"Aiyah! Coustomer fall in spring of Drown pandarat, tragic story of pandarat, who die tragically 300 year ago, now whoever fall in spring take on appearance of pandarat."

"Huh?" the guide distracted Ranma as he was knocked into a nearby spring by a 500lbs. Rat with panda markings.

'Sploosh'

"Aiyah! Young Mister Customer fall in spring of disfigured Emo boy, tragic story of Disfigured Emo boy who drown 4 year ago looking for spring of drown boy, fall in spring become disfigured Emo boy…you first customer fall in spring. "

"is there any cure to the curse?" Ranma asked , feeling some pain he touched the scar tissue.

"No, but hot water temporarily restore customer original form, come to my hut, I fix."

Ranma looked at his reflection in the water, he had brown hair and golden eyes the vision from his left eye was blurred, but he could see well enough to know his appearance was frightening to say the least.

Several days later…

"Xian Pu, of the joketsu water tribe to the east, you were defeated by the outsider of the fire nation, you have brought dishonor to our people, you are therefore banished from our tribe until you return with the boy's head ." the elder narrowed her eyes at the girl and then turned her back on Xian Pu.

"I understand grandmother" Xian replied and then began her quest to kill the outsiders.

One week later…

Ranma awoke in his un-cursed form one morning to find the severed head of a panda rat next to his sleeping bag. He found a bladed boomerang to his neck. As Xian stared into his eyes "tell your bother I come for him next." Xian then knicked his cheek with the blade and vanished into the trees

Ranma was silently grateful he had the tent that evening , otherwise he might have shared the same fate as his father. Speed would be his ally if he hoped to get to Gaoling by nightfall. Ranma's mother was an earth bender and Ranma was engaged to marry into the Bei Fong family. Their daughter (Toph) would be 16, roughly the same age as the cursed martial artist. Ranma's father moonlighted as a fire nation spy for the earth kingdom Ranma had been trained by the greatest fighters in the fire nation, and his skill as a fighter had even Gained the attention of King Ozai. A man who was so impressed with the boy's skill as a fighter, and his mind as a tactician, that he granted Ranma an offer he couldn't refuse. Ranma was formally engaged to Princess Azula of the fire nation…until his father was caught spying and they had to make a break for it.

Ranma didn't like Azula anyway, she was two years older than him and they had more of a sibling rivalry than a loving relationship. Besides, Ranma was fairly certain Azula was a violent sociopath.

After burnig his fathers body, Ranma veiled himself with the Umisenken to hide his presence from wandering eyes…ones that belonged to an Amazon of the eastern water tribe. And hoped that he would make it to te earth kingdom border by nightfall if not Gaoling itself. The legends of the hidden water tribe of the east were very real, and Ranma didn't want to be anywhere near the crazy girl when his curse was activated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Ranma...but I can still play with them **

* * *

**Zuko ½**

**By Gabriel R. Lopez**

Book one: fusion

* * *

"Lord Bei Fong I am Ranma Saotome, former heir to the throne of Omashu, I am here on behalf of my family to fulfill the agreement of my mother to wed your first born daughter. 

Lord Bei Fong started at the boy before him. " Why are you are dressed as a member of the fire nation ?"

"My father was a spy for the Earth Kingdom, we barely had time to escape with our lives…"

"where is your father now?" Lord Bei Fong asked.

Ranma looked down "He was killed."

"I see…we will provide you lodging for the rest of the evening. If you expect to stay here longer you will need to remove those imperialist rags." Bei Fong stated indicating the Fire nation garb Ranma was wearing

"Actually my father had already made lodging arrangements with the Tendo family." Ranma didn't want to trouble the man any further.

"Who did you say your father was again?" Lord Bei Fong asked

"Genma Saotome." Ranma replied

"Your father also has a pre existing arrangement to wed my daughter. I would be dishonored if you chose the Tendo engagement over-"

"Dishonored? what are you talking about?"

"You are the only heir of Genma Saotome, and the last heir of the Omashu throne. Your father made several arrangements concerning your betrothal and between Lord Tendo and myself we have paid off all but one or two of the others."

"I'm engaged to someone else?"

"Yes, your father was a notorious romantic."

" In that case I think I will stay the night." Ranma then got up and said "If you don't mind, I'd like to explore the city"

FLASHBACK…

"You have no right to talk to me like that, You exist Only because it amuses my father," Azula was cold as usual, "I could have you erased at any time."

"Whatever, if you need me I'll be in my room." Ranma had long since dismissed the threats, if azula was going to kill him she wouldn't give him any warning. It was actually kind of disappointing, although the fire nation was probably running low on assassins lately. The engagement had lasted almost a year and Ranma could care less about Azula's feelings…if she had any. Besides he needed the practice, Azula's hired assassins were the best training he had. Also, Ranma had developed an immunity or tolerance toward many poisons which could only benefit him in the future.

" Fine, don't Believe me. They never found my brothers body." Azula smiled wickedly

"You don't have a brother." as far as Ranma knew this was true, there was no evidence of any other family members of the royal household, other than Azula and her father the king.

"Exactly." Azula let the veiled threat sink in

"You had a brother? " this peaked Ranma's curiosity " Couldn't have been very old when he died. Did you kill him with that flaming apple on the head trick or something"

"Zuko was sixteen. And no, I didn't kill him." Azula sneered

"No offence princess, but a threat only works if you actually orchestrated his death."

"I never said I didn't."

"You're lying I've seen no evidence of a brother in any of you fathers paintings." Ranma stated

"You don't see any paintings of my mother either." Azula's smirked

"Really? You had a mother? I just assumed you crawled out of hell fully formed." Ranma smiled as Azula glared daggers at him and her smirk faltered momentarily.

"One day you and your father will fall out of favor with the Fire Nation, and you'll be sorry you said that" Azula hissed.

"Later honey." Ranma then went to his bedchamber to sleep of course Azula always having to get the last word in blasted a fire ball at the door as it closed.

just beyond the door "UNCUTE TOMBOY!" was heard.

Azula Growled before shouting "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

END FLASHBACK

Ranma had been wandering Gaoling in his cursed form as a result of a crazy lady hiding in the bushes with a bucket of dishwater. He was then attacked by the crazy Amazon water tribe girl, he fought her off for about two minutes before launching her into a Swimming pool, which was a bad idea considering she turned into vicious catowl. Ranma HATED CATOWLS, small dark enclosed spaces, fish sticks, and especially any combination of the three. Ranma then punted the catowl to god knows where before roof hopping to get away from the evil little thing. After he was certain it was safe, Ranma began searching any place that could sell him a glass of hot water when he heard the sound of a guitarliuquin. the music wasn't spectacular, but it caught Ranma's attention long enough to distract him from his troubles. The music lead him to a Dojo, and the girl playing the guitarliuquin, had blue hair, bluish eyes and the most gorgeous smile Ranma had ever laid his eyes on. She stopped playing when she saw him. Ranma turned away just enough to hid his scar from view. "You're very good."

"You really think so!" oh god the girl was happy! Ty lee happy….DANGER. must get away.

"uh… sure." girls who looked happy made Ranma nervous. "Not many people play a guitarluiquin"

"I'm not very good at it yet. I only know one song" the girl was still smiling

"that's okay. General Iroh only knew one song, but now he has a greatest hits phonograph album "

she got up to approach him, but Ranma backed away.

" I don't bite. My name's Akane, Tendo Akane"

"uh" Tendo? crap! Was this his other fiancé? "My name is Lee Omashu. Sorry about this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, I do not own Ranma, I am not profiting off of characters that are not of my own creation... check out my stuff and visit my webcomics, they shouldn't be hard to track down.  
**

* * *

**Zuko 1/2**

**Book one: Fusion **

Written by Gabriel R. Lopez

* * *

"Would you like to come inside?" Akane asked. Omashu seemed reluctant. He hesitated. 

"No, thanks." Omashu smiled "I should be going now." and with that Omashu Lee, who was really a boy named Ranma Saotome, seemed to vanish into the shadows like some kind of kung-fu action batman.

Several moments later, Ranma was roof-hopping, in a quest to locate the nearest source of hot water. Luck seemed to shine upon him, when he noticed the neon sign of "Ukyo's Tea Shoppe and Waffle House" in the distance. Ranma momentarily wondered if tea really could be used as a hot water alternative. Ranma had only recently acquired a Jusenkyo curse within the last week or so and was still learning to adapt. He had yet to make a mental connection that he was the burn victim he saw reflected in the double glass doors of the Waffle house. He knew it was his body but the image seemed disconnected somehow. As was the severed head of the Pandarat to his father , he knew the animal and his father were the same life form, but there was a seperation of self, a disconnection of identity, and there was always the possibility that the Pandarat that was killed only looked like the one his father turned into. One panda rat looked like any other… and less than eight hours ago Ranma was was still unsure whether or not the decapitated head was of some random animal.

Ranma knew many things, there are five stages of greif, of the five there were four that Ranma was intimately familiar with; denial, anger, depression, and acceptance. There are also five needs that must bee filled before one can achieve a level of personal growth, and Ranma instinctively knew safety and personal needs come before love or a desire to be loved. Ranma, Having been raised by a known alcoholic and chronic gambler, knew that when you are in the presence of a violent person, you do, and you say anything you have to get away from the situation as quickly as possible…which is why he burned the body, and why he fled to Gaoling without hesitation…and why he chose to leave the fire nation with his father.

As Ranma entered the tea shop, something unexpected happened… an earth bender had slammed him against the wall with a hardened mud or clay. Ranma growled, he was distracted, and now found himself ensnared by some earth bender trap "WHO ARE YOU!!!"

"VILE KNAVE, YOU DARE TO ACT SO FAMILIAR WITH MY AKANE!" them man didn't look much for brains, but then again it is never wise to judge a book by it's cover.

"Who?!" Ranma had know idea who this strange fellow dressed as a Kyuoshi warrior was, But he momentarily wondered if he had picked a bad day to have a poor memory…wait wasn't Connie was the name of that girl he just met, He must have missed part of her name when she introduced herself.

"Of course it is customary to introduce oneself," the man sneared "as if a common fire nation foot soldier, such as yourself, would be familiar with the greatest earth bender alive. To you I am known as the Brown Thunder of Gaoling!" a lightning bolt appeared behind the strange man wearing a dress.

"Brown thunder. BWAHA HA -HURK!" Ranma couldn't help himself from laughing at the poor delusional guy, and now found himself being crushed by a giant hand made earth and sand. "sorry!" Ranma squeezed out with what little air the crushing sand allowed him to take in.

Ranma was then slapped by the strangely dressed Brown Thunder and bit his lip hard enough to cause bleeding...unless that was internal bleeding "You dare insult ME,the great Tatewaki Bei Fong! Brother of legendary Blind Bandit." he then posed himself as a kyoshi warrior holding onto a giant fan as if like it was some sort of weapon (think Temari of Naruto weapon wise).

"…" was all Ranma could say as an oddly familiar looking young man beaned Tatewaki with a bakers peel.

"DAMMIT TATEWAKI, TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND OUTSIDE AND LEAVE MY STORE ALONE!!!"

"UCCHAN?!" Ranma silently cheerd to himself, half expecting his old friend to remember him...but that hope vanished when he realised he was in his cursed form.


End file.
